Tools used in wells often have a component that is located along a low side of a well. For example, debris removal devices need to have a suction port or nozzle inlet located at the low side of a well. Obstructions in a well make conveyance of tools having components located at the low side of the well difficult. To aid in the conveyance bullnoses are used to push the tool towards the center of the well. Bullnoses, however, can be cumbersome and add size and weight to the tool as well as impede the orientation functionality required. A need, therefore, exists for a nozzle assembly that functions similar to a bullnose without the restrictions imposed by conventional bullnose designs.